With All My Heart
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Established Goren & Eames relationship. Just a moment with our favorite Major Case duo. A weekend retreat and someone gets more than they every imagined possible.


Title: WIth All My Heart

Author: untapdtreasure

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Rating: M

Spoilers: Blindspot (vaguely)

Summary: Established Goren & Eames relationship. Just a moment with our favorite Major Case duo. A weekend retreat and someone gets more than they every imagined possible.

A/N: I stumbled upon his partially started fic a few weeks back and decided to see where it took me. Well, it took me miles away from where it had initially started. I hope that you enjoy the journey because I enjoyed the adventure.

LOCI

Alex glanced up to see Bobby watching her. She slid her hand across her mouth, raising her eyebrows. "Something on my face?" She thought that perhaps remnants of the jelly doughnut she'd been eating earlier might be littering her face.

Bobby shook his head, "No. I was just...nevermind." He was distracted by the thoughts that were turning over and over in his head all day. Too much was going on with work and her family. His plan was impossible, wasn't it?

Alex leaned forward and said softly, "You know that never works. It just makes me more curious." She grew a little leery of the gleam in his eye as the grin spread across his face.

It was exactly what he had counted on, her natural curiosity and her determination to wheedle it out of him. Bobby mirrored her in leaning forward, "We're not on call this weekend..."

"So you did get the memo...," she teased.

Bobby sat back in his chair and replied, "Well, if you don't want to hear what I had in mind, then I'll just go see if we can pull some overtime..." He started to stand.

Alex pointed at his seat and ordered, "Park it, Detective."

Bobby leaned forward again and said in a very conspiratorial tone, "Let's get out of the city for a few days. I know this place we can go to that's upstate...secluded."

Matching his posture, she spoke softly, "Walking around in my birthday suit secluded?"

The images of a nude Alex made him groan inwardly, "Oh yeah, definitely." He was going to have a hard time concentrating for the rest of the day. He tilted his head, waiting for her consent.

She let her fingers drum on the desktop as she pretended to consider it. "I guess since we don't have anything better to do..." Enjoying playing with him, she leaned back and causally said, "Well, there is that exhibit at the museum that I've been wanting to see." Not that she wanted to go, she wanted to see his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows in dibelief. "Since when do you like museums?" He was sure that the only reason accompanied him to visit museums was to humor his fascination for them.

Alex wanted to laugh, but she merely looked back at her paperwork. "Getting out of the city might just be what the doctor ordered, and since you thought this out, of course I'll go."

When she cracked a smile and gave a nod of approval, he fought the urge to reach over and have some kind of contact with her. "Then hurry up so we can get out of here." He gestured to the small stack of paperwork that was laid before her.

She gave him an amused look. "I believe, Detective, that those belong to you." She pushed the pile back onto his desk and picked up her own stack. "Mine are done." She stood up as she gathered her computer and other belongings.

He grunted, acknowledging his hatred of paperwork. He pulled it back toward him and started in again. "Aw come on Eames, if you help me, we'd get..."

"No way, Bobby," She interrupted, shaking her head in refusal. "That may have worked a few times, but not this time. If you'd do your paperwork as you go along like I do, instead of waiting..."

He groaned and muttered, "Don't lecture. Help me out so we can..."

"Not gonna work this time," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. His face changed into that little charming boy that usually got him what he wanted. Standing her ground, she shook her head and stood, putting her paperwork on the corner of his desk. "Hurry up, so we can get on the road. Oh, and turn mine in with yours." She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I'm going home to pack."

All thoughts of paperwork vanished. He spoke softly only she could hear, "Like that red silk teddy that I got you last Christmas?"

Her face flushed a deep crimson. "Goren," she warned softly. She couldn't wait to get on the road and put the past few months behind them. They neeeded this. She needed him all to herself.

LOCI

Six months ago, they moved her things into his home. Since his place was nearly paid in full, it made more sense economically and geographically as it was closer to One Police Plaza.

When Alex arrived at home, she quickly gathered the essential items they would both need. In the past year and a half of them being involved romantically, she learned that there was so much more to Bobby than what he allowed people to see day to day.

He was thoughtful and kind, a closet romantic. The intensity Bobby brought to his work was also evident in his personal life. Finally given an outlet for his affections, Bobby and Alex shared candlelit dinners and bubble baths. She spent plenty of nights under the caress of his very attentive fingers.

She pulled a discarded shirt from the chair beside the bed and pressed it to her face. His lingering scent triggered the memory of her peeling the shirt from his body. She closed her eyes, smiling. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Tossing the shirt in the hamper, she returned her attention to the open suitcase on the bed. She packed the red silk teddy that Bobby apparently had hopes of seeing. She hadn't worn it since she moved in so this weekend would be the perfect time for it to make its reappearance.

She finished zipping the suitcase as her cell rang. Checking the caller ID, she smiled and said, "Where are you?"

Bobby grabbed his binder from the desk, "Just heading to the elevator now. Are we all packed?"

"Yeah." She carried the suitcase and their smaller bag to the front door. "Just grabbing the last of it now. Pick you up?"

"I'll be waiting outside. I have to pick something up, but I should be there long before you get here."

"I could just pick you up wherever you are going to be," she suggested. She cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she carried their bags out onto the step and then moved back inside to shut off lights. She locked the door and made her way to the car.

He protested, "No. No. I'll meet you at 1PP." He hung up without saying goodbye.

LOCI

Alex pulled up to the curb and unlocked the doors so that Bobby could get in. "Get your business taken care of?"

He nodded and gave her quick kiss. "Yeah. Got everything?" He snapped on the seatbelt and drummed his palms on the dash.

She loved seeing him this excited. "Yeah. It's all in the trunk."

He glanced at her. "Pack anything special?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she teased, a smile tugging at her lips. She returned her attention to the street ahead of her. "What did you have to take care of?"

He held up the keys to what she assumed went to the cabin. "I had to go get the keys from Lewis. He just got back from up there a few weeks ago, so the place is well-stocked with everything but perishables. So if you want to eat beenie weenies all weekend, we're good to go."

She grimaced. "I guess we'll be stopping at the grocery store before leaving the city?"

"Yeah, everything up that way will be closed before we get there." Putting the keys back into his pocket, he let out a soft sigh as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

"Everything okay?" she inquired softy as she glanced at him. She could tell something was on his mind, but she had a hard time nailing down if it was a good something or a bad something. She hoped it wasn't work related.

He watched her profile, "Yeah, I just was thinking about how long it's been since I've been up there." He rubbed his forehead. "I think it was before I was stationed in Germany." He smiled as memories of that night came flooding back. "It's been a long time."

"You have any fond memories of other women at this cabin?" Alex teased. She half hoped he didn't answer that question.

He chuckled. "You don't really want to know the answer to that so stop fishing, Eames." He reached over, tucking hair behind her ear. He loved watching her as she drove. She was so aware of her surroundings both inside and outside the car.

LOCI

Two and a half hours later, they pulled up outside a darkened cabin the woods. She looked over at him. "Bobby, are you sure this is the place? It looks downright ominous."

"Just sit tight. I'll go turn on the power then it won't look so scary." He leaned over, kissing her cheek. He climbed out of the car and hurried to the back of the house.

She flipped the locks again as he disappeared out of sight. She drummed the wheel nervously and muttered, "Hurry up, Bobby."

Ever since the kidnapping, she was uncomfortable staying in the dark for too long. Her heart quickened as the seconds ticked away. She had her hand on the wheel ready to lay on the horn when the outside lights flickered once then flooded the small front yard with an unnatural yellow light. She let out a breath and tried to force herself to relax.

He returned and opened her door. Leaning down, he said, "I didn't mean to take so long. You okay?" He looked her over for any signs of distress.

She reached out, touching his cheek. "Any longer and I think I would have jumped out of my skin," she admitted.

He kissed her palm. "You go on inside. I'll get our things and the groceries." He placed his hand over hers and helped her out.

She shook her head. "I'm okay, Bobby. Besides, if we both help, it'll only take one trip." She bent, popping the trunk's latch. "I'll get our bags. Why don't you go ahead and get the lights on inside," she suggested.

He grabbed their plastic grocery sacks from the backseat and hurried up the porch steps. Turning the key in the lock and going inside, he turned on all the lights as he headed to the small kitchenette. He called back to her, "Watch out for the loose board on the top step."

She easily skipped that step and moved into the cabin. It was rather rustic, but it felt homey. She set their bags on the floor and went to help him unload the groceries. "I think we might have overdone it for a two day stay."

He shrugged, "Whatever we don't eat, we can always take back to the city with us." He gathered up the empty plastic sacks and put them under the sink. He noticed Alex stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "You cold?"

"Maybe a little." She moved into his arms and laid her head on his chest. When he held her, she sighed softly. "I noticed a fireplace in the living room, maybe we could start a fire?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Just let me go get some firewood." When he looked down at her, she lifted her face to his. He couldn't resist the call of her lips, lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her tenderly. He pulled back and said softly, "The bathroom's just down the hall, second door on the right. If you wanted to get ready for bed, I mean."

She slipped out of his arms. "Don't take too long." She grabbed their suitcase and carried it down the hall with her.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world. He waited to make sure she found the light switch before going back outside for the firewood. After carrying in two armfuls of wood, he grabbed the matches and some kindling to get it started. It wasn't long before he had a small fire going and he piled a few logs on top.

He heard her come into the room. "Almost done." Without looking up he continued, "The wood is really dry so we should have a nice fire in no time." She knelt beside him on the rug. He noted her bare knee. "You'll catch your death..."

She watched him as his eyes slowly slid up her body. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she asked, "Like what you see?"

He met her eyes. "Eames..." he breathed before leaning forward and catching her mouth with his own. He let his arm slid around her waist and pulled her close. "So sexy." He let his lips and teeth kiss and nip along her jaw to her ear.

She moaned softly as her hands moved up into his soft gray curls. She tugged gently. "Alex..." she reminded him.

He smiled against her ear. "Alex, my Alex." He blew gently and tangled his fingers in her long, silky hair. He tugged it back and pressed his lips against her exposed throat.

Alex set about to work on the buttons on his dress shirt. She undid them one by one, raking her nails down his chest as she moved from one to the next. She hissed softly as he kissed his way down to the swell of her breast. The silken material of her teddy halting his assault. She whispered, "I already love it here."

He lowered her onto the rug. Looming above her, he said, "I hoped you would." He rested his hand on her slightly raised knee and began to caress her slowly.

Reveling in the sensations he was creating with his mouth and hands, goose bumps prickled her skin. She looked up into the dark chocolate pools of his eyes. "I'm glad you suggested this," she whispered breathlessly, pulling him down for a short, sexy kiss. She sucked at the tip of his tongue.

He moaned, sliding his tongue slowly against hers. He loved kissing her, savoring her sweet taste. He pulled back, catching his breath, "I wanted you all to myself for a change."

She finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders. When he pulled it from his large frame, she gripped his biceps and squeezed gently anticipating the feel of his embrace. Her body shifted closer to his. "You, sir, are still wearing far too many clothes..." She let her hands slip along his broad chest and down his stomach. She unfastened his belt as she kissed his chest.

He allowed her to undo his belt and unzip his fly, seeking her mouth again and again. His hand moved up her inner thigh and caressed her through the 'barely there' panties that accompanied the red, silk teddy. He groaned his approval as she lifted her hips for him to remove them.

She wanted as little between them as possible. Her eyes darkened with lust and love. She pushed his pants over his hips and helped him remove them completely along with his boxers. Running her hands over his bare ass, she gave him an affectionate squeeze. She lifted herself slightly, allowing him to remove the silk material from her body.

His eyes moved over her body as his hands touched and stroked all the places that he knew would have her writhing with pleasure. His hand returned to the crux of her thighs, and he teased her soft downy hair. His fingers slid along her slick folds, parting them. Two digits disappeared inside her wet heat, causing her to gasp in her desire.

Her body arched up, rocking against his hand. "Bobby…," she breathed. Her eyes rolled back as his palm slipped and slid along her swollen nub.

His mouth pressed against the hardened peak of her nipple, he sucked and bit gently. He laved a trail to her other breast, glancing up at her face to gauge her arousal. He loved watching her come undone. "Alex..." My Alex.

Her lips parted as a sigh of pleasure slipped from her. She felt her world slipping away...only the feel of Bobby's hands, mouth, and tongue filled her senses. The need to reciprocate the pleasure he was creating filled her. She reached for him.

He shook his head. "Not yet..." he breathed against her breast. "Come on..." He flicked his tongue rapidly against her hardened peak.

Her head moved from side to side, her insides coiling. She tangled her fingers in his curls, pushing his face into her breast. She cried out his name as she climaxed, panting and then pleading, "I need to feel you. Please, Bobby..."

He moved between her legs. He kissed her as he guided himself to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of her wet heat. Her tightness was nearly his undoing. His lips moved along her jaw, "So beautiful, so perfect."

Her thighs locked around his hips, as her hands were everywhere, touching and caressing his skin. She whimpered as he pushed even deeper. "Bobby..." she breathed.

Their bodies melded together in a perfect symphony. Sweat beaded along their skin as their passion intensified. Her nails raked down his back, leaving long red welts in their wake. She arched up, clenching around him.

He half sobbed into her mouth. Nearing his own climax, he called to her, "Alex, oh God! Alex..."

Her thighs tightened around him. "So, so close," she whispered as her bottom lip trembled. As he kissed her deeply, he thrust deeper, faster seeking only to intensify her pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, the world went white as she climaxed again. "Yeessss," she half sobbed, half cried.

Her release triggered his. He cried out into her mouth as he came, spilling himself inside her. He sucked at her tongue as she trembled beneath him. He slowly pulled back. "I love you."

She tried to focus on him, responding in kind, "I love...I love you too." Her hands moved slowly up his back. Her lips found his again. She moaned softly, "I should wear the red silk teddy more often..."

He rolled onto his back and let her snuggle against him. "Alex, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still want to jump your bones."

She chuckled softly. Propping herself up on his chest and looked down at him. "I think this is my favorite vacation."

He brushed her slightly damp hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Yeah?" When she nodded, he asked softly, "Can you reach my pants?"

She reached for them and pulled them up to him. "Going somewhere?" When he shook his head, she watched as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small box. "What ya got?" She asked.

Handing her the box, he said, "Open it." When she looked from him to the box, he encouraged softly, "Come on. It won't bite."

She sat up a little and took the box in both hands, opening the lid. Her heart skipped a beat. "Bobby?" she asked, her voice barely audible above the crackling of the fire.

He sat up with her. "I was going to wait until tomorrow. I had everything all planned out, but this...this feels right." He took the box and pulled the ring from the box. "It was my Mom's. I had it sized down for you." He met her eyes and took her hand in his. "Alex Eames..."

"Yes," she interrupted. Her hands shook as she met his eyes. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her hand up to his mouth in a soft kiss. He whispered, "I didn't even get the question out."

"I don't care," she breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She hugged him tight and held her hand out behind his back, the diamond sparkled in the firelight ."It's beautiful, Bobby."

He kissed her neck, "Not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it." He pulled back and took her face in his hands. "I love you, Alex, with all my heart."


End file.
